


熟悉

by styx



Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在他成为007之前，还是个下级探员的日子里，邦德在香港陷入一个很是棘手的处境。</p>
            </blockquote>





	熟悉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Familiarity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10414) by thedevilchicken. 



当头一响枪声响起，詹姆斯发现自己清楚地感觉到他那一份独有的、到目前为止助他万事顺遂的盲目乐观，是不会在没有一点儿外部干预的情况下帮他度过这一关了。  
  
二十八岁上，带着一点儿勉强压抑的苏格兰口音，邦德刚刚才自皇家海军阶级中获得拔擢，可以这么说吧，并介绍加入MI6。已经有过十五个或更多的探员在庞大 的伦敦总部的走廊拦住他，款待以国际间谍生涯的绚丽多彩的故事；而这时候他开始琢磨自己眼下所拥有的这两个月是否将会是他的全部了。  
  
一颗子弹穿透他的肩膀，撞到他身后的墙上跳飞。他之前还从未挨过枪子儿，那是一种奇特的感受；他条件反射地用他空闲的持枪之手扣住那块儿，瑟缩了一下，注 意到鲜血已浸染了他那公购的高级西装的袖子。他发现自个儿不禁琢磨起这笔帐会不会被扣到自己头上——毕竟他依然不过是在考验期——随之便又不由得翻了翻白 眼。考虑到眼下的情形，那些半自动机枪的火力该是比他的裁缝帐单更紧迫得多的关切。  
  
街道上一派黑暗笼罩，只除了少数随意散布在店顶上的一闪一闪的破霓虹标志，和来自机枪口的零星闪光。这里至少有两个人，可枪手不断地在变换位置，使得人很 难稍作精确的估量。天上还下着雨，詹姆斯那依然军人风格的头发贴伏在他的头皮上，高级却已泡汤的西装不自在地粘在他的肌肤上。  
  
雨水混合着血水在他脚下的人行道上粼粼闪闪，詹姆斯阴郁地瞥去一眼，叹口气，尽可能平贴上他背后的廉价脱衣舞俱乐部的外墙，思忖着他到底是怎么把自己搅进 这要命的一团糟的。一位身携他的PPK的MI6新晋探员，迷失在贫民窟的某处，不过是第二趟出正式任务就在香港的一条后巷里被机枪火力给困住。这完全就像 它听起来一样糟。M会为此钳碎他的卵蛋的。假定他得以活着脱身的话。  
  
而那，当然了，他有。  
  
一闪枪火，一双闷吼，接着便是突如其来、震耳欲聋的寂静。结束了。在他旋即昏倒过去之前，他所看到的最后一样东西是一闪湿漉漉的金发，和一位逗乐的英国人那嗤笑的嘴。  
  
  
***  
  
  
最终惊醒他的是他胳膊上的疼痛。扑扇着睁开眼睛，模模糊糊瞥见的一只数字闹钟那闪闪发光的红色数字告诉他现在是凌晨2点17；要么他确切昏迷了二十三分 钟，要么他不知怎的不省人事了二十四小时多一点。就湿衣服和枕头上浸染的血迹来看，大概是二十三分钟，哪怕它感觉像是有一日之久。  
  
他试探地戳了戳自个儿的肩膀，随之立马只愿自己没有；他所指望着只是南柯一梦的枪伤在这一触之下火辣辣的烧灼起来，他咬住下唇以免呻吟出声。没起作用。呻吟声依然清晰可闻。  
  
接着他的肚子抽搐了一下。换个说法，有什么*压在*他肚子上的东西扭动了一下。他仰起自己生疼的脖子望过去；那里有一双苍白的、一目了然男性的手在解他的 衬衫。他皱了皱眉头，张嘴想说些什么，随便什么，可接着那双一目了然男性的手的指尖拂过詹姆斯腹部的肌肉，于是他霎时忘却了自己是要说什么。  
  
他扫视床头柜上的闹钟畔。明亮的红色数字往搁置一旁的PPK的手柄洒下一层怪诞的光晕。他伸手抓向它，可那是在他的左侧，而当然了，眼下正承受着感觉起来令人安慰的近似于被鹤嘴锄砍了的疼痛的就偏是他的左肩。他又是呻吟了一声，这一次更大声了些。  
  
那双手的主人啧啧做声。詹姆斯抬眼望去。那正是他在那条小巷里所看到的同一位金发人，连同那逗乐的嗤笑。突然间他不那么确定自己真的需要那把PPK了。  
  
那双手摩挲过他的腹部，撩开他身上的衬衫和外套。他感觉到一条强健的胳膊滑到他的后背下头，于是顺势挣扎着坐起，那条胳膊很是比他愿意承认的要更有所帮助。那双手小心翼翼地把衣服搡下他的肩头，从他的胳膊上脱下，扔到床边上。  
  
金发男子往床头柜上摆了一碗水，用一块法兰绒蘸了蘸，坐到他身畔的床上。他眼里的神情告诉詹姆斯这会很痛，而他点点头，瑟缩了一下，当那布料按上新鲜的伤口，擦掉血迹。他躺回去，紧紧闭起双眼，任由陌生人继续包扎伤口，而对方很是高效的做了。  
  
接着一切便结束了，詹姆斯感觉到床垫的回弹，当陌生人在床上挪动身体。他睁开眼睛，倒不是说他需要眼见才知道对方正跨坐上自己的大腿，手指轻巧地解开他雨 水浸透的裤子。他皱眉望去，可金发男子只是俯头冲他嗤笑一声，他脸上的表情叫詹姆斯肚子里的什么抽紧了，堪堪足够贴近愉悦的焦躁，于是他任由对方继续了。  
  
三十秒后他的裤子紧接着他那毁掉的外套和衬衫之后落到微微沾血的地毯上。那人动弹了，詹姆斯叹口气，可接着他意识到对方在做什么；那人站起来剥掉自己那身 詹姆斯刚刚开始认为全然是太过多余的衣服。那并不确切是难以卒睹的，看那位强健瘦削的金发男子脱去他的西装，苍白而结实的肉体一寸寸挑逗的暴露出来，自他 漫不经心的扔到地板上，同詹姆斯自己的衣服混作一堆的高级亚麻布料下。  
  
詹姆斯的目光漂移。他试图专注于那人的脸，专注于他脑海深处那股子在告诉自己说他们从前在什么地方见过的咬啮不休的感觉。可显然他的决心被枪伤的冲击给大 为削弱了，因为他无法控制自己的眼睛不往对方的胸膛瞟。暗粉色的乳头傲然挺立在雪白的肌肤上，肌肉于表皮下懒洋洋地起伏，推开素白的衬衫。接着他垮掉裤 子，转眼间便已是赤身裸体，而詹姆斯的眼睛瞪圆了，盯着他的一番宽衣解带所暴露出来的粗大、硬挺的分身。  
  
他只有一条好胳膊，可那没有阻止詹姆斯试着剥掉自己的短裤。然而那全是徒劳，那位嗤笑的金发男子拍开他的手，食指勾住腰带，一个流畅的动作将它拽了下来，扔到床畔那愈见增多的一堆里。  
  
詹姆斯咬住自己已然生疼的下唇，仰望那位奇异的熟悉的男人，等待着。那人爬回床上，重新跨坐上詹姆斯的大腿，双手扶住自己瘦削结实的大腿，俯视自己身下这 位负了伤却依旧奇怪的热切的男人。实际上，如果这一刻你问詹姆斯他的肩膀怎么伤的，他大概都会摸不着头脑你在说什么。他太忙着专心致志于他身上的男人，还 有他们的分身那么微不可察的罪孽的碰撞。  
  
那是詹姆斯从不曾搞明白的一个现象，可床畔柜子里的润滑剂似乎是标配了，就仿佛旅馆的客人们没别的事好干，除了入住后立马把他们奇形怪状的助兴玩意儿全数 倾倒到床头的抽屉柜里。是，当金发男子探身过去拉开抽屉时他所瞥见的全部只是一管润滑剂、一本基甸圣经外加一包汉堡，可他坚守他的助兴理论。特别是考虑到 脸泛晕红的金发男子眼下正拿润滑剂所做的事儿——詹姆斯很是确定那是他一辈子见过的最最色情的事儿，躺在那里观看一位几乎无名无姓的陌生人跪在他身上，拿 自个儿的手指操自个儿，仰起头像个婊子那样呻吟。  
  
接着他猛地一低头，于是突然间他们便眼对眼的盯着彼此。他有一双绿色的眼睛，詹姆斯注意到，并且他的瞳孔是如此的涣散，他都不得不琢磨数字闹钟那闪亮的数 字怎么没烧灼他的视网膜，刺得他如同谚语所言的蝙蝠一样瞎掉的。可金发男子的下一个动作将詹姆斯脑子里的所有思绪一扫而空；他伸出他涂满了润滑剂的手揉搓 起詹姆斯硬挺的分身，打发快感的小小战栗窜上他的脊梁，直至他几乎控制不住的颤抖起来。  
  
一个迅捷的动作，詹姆斯的脑子便彻底融化了。如果他能维持住自己的眼睛睁开超过转瞬一秒，他或许就能看见金发男子起身，把自己狠狠贯穿在他的老二上，接着继续拼了命的颠动起来。他大腿的肌肉算是得了一辈子分量的操炼，而与此同时詹姆斯只是躺回去享受这，啊咳，一乘。  
  
那没有花费上多久。显然他俩最近都清心寡欲了些，因为在詹姆斯伸手摩挲起他出乎意外的情人之后很快，两个男人便发现自己迅猛的射了出来。詹姆斯惊喘一声。 金发男子差不多是垮倒在了他身上，不知怎的留心到了他受伤的肩膀，哪怕透过欢好后疲惫的朦胧。他的指尖心不在焉地抚过詹姆斯平坦的腹部，画起小小的、抚慰 的圈子，这时候詹姆斯感觉到一股子古怪的，把手指插进男人的头发里把他拽过来恶狠狠吻到瘀青的冲动。于是他那么做了。金发男子没有抱怨。实际上，他全心全 意地回吻了过来，很是粗暴地一把抓住詹姆斯的脖子和好肩膀，咬住詹姆斯现在特别生疼的下唇。当他们分开来喘气时，两双眼睛都在闪闪发亮。  
  
可依然的，等詹姆斯回过神来，他的同伴已经来到屋子另一头，穿起衣服。尽他可能的用他的好胳膊支起身来，詹姆斯决定不去疑问，只看。那，毕竟，是场很棒的表演。  
  
金发男子朝门口走去。詹姆斯皱皱眉头。  
  
“等等，等等！你是谁？”他叫道，当对方转动门把手。  
  
金发男子转身，套上他剪裁精良的外套，吻得嫣红的唇上挂起那抹如今已是熟悉的嗤笑。“006，詹姆斯。艾力克•托利卫连。”  
  
唔，那就说得通了。解救，急救，那份自信，那股子熟悉感……见鬼的，甚至就连外套的裁剪都该有告诉他些什么。詹姆斯几乎脸红了。几乎。他们之前*有*见 过，还在伦敦的时候，差不多三秒的时间，在M办公室外的走廊上。莫尼彭尼甚至给他们介绍过。可不知怎的他就是把那全忘了，跟他的评估员睡了觉。  
  
“哦。”  
  
“是的，确实。”托利卫连居然有胆窃笑起来。“我会试着不去对M提脱衣舞俱乐部和枪伤的，邦德。”他打开门。詹姆斯只是出声的呻吟一声，瘫倒回床上。  
  
“那真的不是全然那么糟，邦德。”  
  
“不是？”  
  
“我有种感觉，我们会彼此更常见面的，”他说着走了出去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
